minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 12-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Narrator: ... Order: What? Narrator: Aren't you forgetting something? Order: Forgetting what? Narrator: Like... the day and stuff? Order: *Blank stare* I know what day it is. Narrator: N-no! You tell the audience what day it is and how many days till Christmas! Order: .... What now? Narrator: It's the 20th, ORDER! That means five more days till Christmas! What is wrong with you today?! Order: Nothing. I just wanted you to say it. >:3 Now call the Old Order I want to crush them. Narrator:... Fine. *Grabs phone* Crushing Presents (idek) Magnus: Oh gosh. Is that... Ellegaard: A SPLEEF STADIUM!? Order: YEP! Gabriel: W.... why? Order: BECAUSE WE'RE SPLEEFING! Lets go! *Shoves everyone in8 Narrator: *Smiles* I'm actually amused. Soren: How do we... do this? Magnus: Easy, dude! You try to destroy the snow beneath the other person! Soren: What happens after? Magnus: You just fall into water. It's all cool. Order: Yep. :D Gabriel: Sounds fun enough. *Grabs a shovel* Old Order: *Enter the stage with shovels* Order: *Just sits on a command block platform above them* B) Narrator: *Flicks a switch to activate the present crushing system below* Soren: What's that sound? Order: just the crushing system. Ellegaard: WHAT?! Order: I lied. There is no water. Magnus: >:3 *Digs snow under Soren* Soren: AH! Ellegaard: HOLY COW! Gabriel: MAGNUS! Magnus: *Runs off* B) Order: Rest in peace, Soren, no one really liked you anyways. Ellegaard: I did! Order: SHH. Shipping is afoot! Do not say more! Gabriel: Wel... do we have to fight? Order: Yes. Narrator: Do it or I drop you all! Magnus: WOO! *Chargs* Ellegaard and Gabriel: *Split up* Ahh!! Ellegaard: Gabriel! What do we do!? Gabriel: I don't know! Magnus: *Behind Gabriel* How bout "run"? Gabriel: AH! *Bolts* Magnus and Order: *Laugh* Order: MAN I love setting people up. Gabriel: Why do we not expect this?! Order: You DIDN'T expect this!? Ellegaard: I did. But you wouldn't kill us so close to Christmas. Order: Whhere's Soren, then? Ellegaard: O_O .... Gabriel: OH MY GOODNESS. Order: *Sly smile* Magnus: *Inches closer to Ellegaard* Gabriel: Ellegaard, NO! Ellegaard: ! *Sees Magnus* AH! Magnus: *Destroys the snow* Ellegaard: *Falls* AHHH!!! Order: TAKE IT TO THE FACE, BABY! Gabriel: No.... Magnus, what are you doing?! Magnus: Heh. *Sly grin* Gabriel: What even!? Narrator: *Flips and switch and the snow edges start to melt* Better hurry! Gabriel: AH! N-no! *Weilds shovel like a sword* Magnus, stop! Magnus: Come ON dude, it's SPLEEF! What's the worst that will happen? Gabriel: Perishing! Order: YO! Stupid! *Points to Soren and Ellegaard, trapped in boxes* I saved them. Ellegaard: To be fair, she muted us before. Soren: I was just WATCHING. Gabriel: Then... Well, now I can take Magnus- Magnus: *Digs below Gabriel* Out for ice cream. Gabriel: *Wilhelm scream before Order saves him* -.- Order: Ok, Magnus wins. Now go home. Outro Narrator: That was boring as heck. Order: It's a spleef match with four players, what can you do? Narrator: Do the outro. Order: Don't forget to tell us what to do! Seriously! Or I'll.... IMPROVISE. All: OH HECK NO! Category:Blog posts